


surprise

by chaehyungwonies



Series: wonutokki [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaehyungwonies/pseuds/chaehyungwonies
Summary: in which hyungwon finally gets to meet 2chain





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble thing for my hyungkyun au (twitter.com/ricesope/status/960459012507516928)
> 
> this is the scene where jooki come over and visit since changkyun cant

Hyungwon heard the sounds again, something like a knock from the other side of the house. He furrowed his brow and turned his concentration back on the game he was currently playing, frustration building as the knocking continued to ring through the house. Pulling out one of his headphones while still trying his best to aim and not accidentally lead his teammates to death because of his own distractions, he listened again for the knock and groaned when he heard it.

 

“Minhyuk!” he shouted, growling under his breath when he was shot from across the map by that blasted Widow Maker on the other team. “Minhyuk! Someone is at the door! Go get it!”

 

It didn’t take long for Minhyuk to scream in return. “Get your lazy ass off your computer and get it yourself! I’m busy!”

 

“I’m in the middle of a match, you asshole!”

 

“Do I look like I care about your fucking KD? I’m making money for us here unlike _you_!”

 

Hyungwon moaned. It had been almost a week since he had gotten injured, he was only able to be mobile since yesterday, and Minhyuk was still grilling him for not taking better care of his health. Rolling his eyes, Hyungwon let his character regenerate for death once more and shot his team a message before grabbing the crutches at the side of his bed and making his way to the door.

 

“Whoever you are,” he started with a slight hiss to his words, “I hope you’re worth it.”

 

“Well, I’m no Changkyun, but I certainly hope I am.”

 

The injured dancer choked on air once the door opened to reveal Kihyun and Jooheon, bundled up and masked to hid their faces from anyone who may be following them. Jooheon took off his sunglasses with a chuckle and nudged Kihyun’s side, the shorter man turning to him with raised eyebrows. They seemed to have a silent conversation between themselves and Hyungwon really wasn’t sure what he should do; it wasn’t every day celebrity couples came to his house out of the blue.

 

“Uh, come inside?” he offered hastily, motioning for the duo to make their way inside. “I’m sorry if it’s not, you know, super rich fancy or whatever but, welcome to my place?”

 

Kihyun closed the door behind him and shrugged off his jacket and scarf before taking off his gloves and face mask. “It’s quaint; I like it,” he replied, smiling at Hyungwon with a look that made all his fans melt from the inside out. Hyungwon was no exception and he sputtered helplessly as he adjusted the grip on his crutches.

 

“Sit down, don’t think you have to stay on your feet for us,” noted Jooheon when he spotted Hyungwon’s flustered posture. “We’re just here to say hello and finally meet you face-to-face, hopefully make your day less boring while you heal.”

 

“Oh this is definitely less boring,” the black haired dancer sighed as he plopped onto the couch as neatly as he could with the purple cast on his leg. “I just hope my Overwatch team isn’t mad that I’ve suddenly disappeared.”

 

Kihyun, who was inspecting the kitchen across the way, perked. “Overwatch? You play?”

 

Hyungwon shrugged. “On occasion. I’m not _good_ but I get by.”

 

“No,” Jooheon as he shook his hands in protest, “we’re not here to talk about computer games. Kihyun will not shut up about about it and then we’ll waste our entire hour here talking nonsense.”

 

“It’s not nonsense,” the vocalist pouted, rolling his eyes as he saddled up to Jooheon. Hyungwon watched them closely, noting how Kihyun's smaller hand found it’s way in Jooheon’s like it was a natural thing. Something in his gut twisted in an unfamiliar mixture of happiness and jealously. He realized how bad he wanted Changkyun here at his side, how much he wanted their relationship to be as real in the physical world as it was online at least.

 

“Anyway,” coughed Hyungwon before it got too awkward with how the two were looking at each other. _How do they get through fansigns without climbing all over each other these days?_ “Kihyun is a lot shorter in person than I thought.”

 

That made the vocalist pull away from his boyfriend with a huff. “Excuse me, I’m not _that_ short. And if you’re going to cry about someone being short you should have asked Changkyun about his height before you two started dating.”

 

“Changkyun is shorter than you?”

 

Jooheon nodded with a smirk. “Yeah, a good centimeter or so shorter.”

 

Hyungwon smiled warmly to himself, imagining how the other man would have to look up at him or the size difference when twining their fingers together, how Hyungwon could cup his cute face and lean down to kiss his pouty pink lips. “That’s adorable.”

 

“Oh my god, the look that just crossed your face,” wheezed Kihyun, which made Hyungwon turn to him with a glare. “You’re so smitten, I wish I took a picture for Kyun.”

 

“We could take a pic to send to him.”

 

“Hyungwon,” came a voice from down the hall, causing slight panic in Hyungwon’s chest, “what the hell is all that noise; I’m seriously going to—oh shit.”

 

Hyungwon turned to face the hallway, spotting Minhyuk, barefaced and still in pajamas, standing in the archway with his mouth hanging open with utter shock. Part of Hyungwon wanted to laugh at the comedic nature of the encounter, but he knew Minhyuk wanted his fansite life to be separate from his daily life and this particular encounter was not one he would appreciate much.

 

“Chained?” questioned Jooheon with raised eyebrows. Minhyuk’s eyes lit up with panic and he struggled to come up with an excuse for the situation. “It’s nice to get confirmation that you’re Minhyuk.”

 

“I’m gonna die,” the blonde wheezed, falling to the ground dramatically, which only made Hyungwon roll his eyes. “I've been exposed for the third time. You now know the identity of your fansite: your label-mate’s boyfriend’s housemate. This tea is what keeps news sites running.”

 

“Yeah, but this isn’t tea that’s gonna be spilled so you can stop being a dramatic bitch and get off the floor,” pressed Hyungwon since he had the upper hand at the moment. “Introduce yourself properly, they came here on their own time.”

 

“I'm your _hyung_ ,”

 

“Then act like it.”

 

Minhyuk sneered at the dancer as he got up and made his way to 2Chain before bowing for his introduction. “I’m Lee Minhyuk, photographer and owner of Chained2Yoo. Nice to meet you properly.”

 

“I’m Yoo Kihyun, this is Lee Jooheon, and we’re 2Chain. Nice to meet you properly, too.”

 

They shook hands and Minhyuk stepped back with a shy chuckle. “Meeting you at fansigns is definitely not the same as meeting you in my own house.”

 

“I can say the same.”

 

After the awkwardness settled down, the three started talking about Minhyuk’s photobook and Hyungwon spoke up here and there, feeling the drowsiness from the pain meds he had taken an hour back or so catching up with him. It shouldn’t have surprised him that he fell asleep, but he was admittedly disappointed by waking up and finding the two celebrities gone. Minhyuk was still on the couch with him though, working on his laptop but turning to Hyungwon once he noticed he was awake.

 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you a lot,” he sighed heavily and closed his laptop as he leaned back, “Everything is stressful, and I’m traveling a lot because of 2Chain and I don’t get to see you and you don’t get to see your boyfriend and nothing seems to be calm.”

 

“It’s okay,” whispered Hyungwon, feeling like if he was any louder he might ruin the atmosphere Minhyuk was painting.

 

“I wish it wasn’t so complicated for you two to meet. Maybe if you’d never taken the DJ job it would be easier.”

 

“Stop,” the younger man raised his voice just enough for Minhyuk to close his mouth. “If I never took the DJ job, WoNuTokki would have never been a thing and you know that. None of this would have happened if I hadn’t left. Even though everything is hectic, I’m happy. I know you are too.”

 

Minhyuk bit at his bottom lip. “When are you going to tell Shownu—”

 

“I just woke up, can we not talk about this."  


  
“You both are avoiding the elephant in the room and I'm sick and tired of it!” Hyungwon rose his eyebrows at the change of tone. “Sure, you’ve forgiven him and he forgave you but you can’t exist acting like nothing happened when it's tainting everything, tainting your relationship with Changkyun even because he is affected by your own scandals.”

 

Something came over Hyungwon. “You know Hyunwoo’s side.”

 

“Of course I do, he—you’re my best friend and you weren’t contacting him or Wonho or _anyone_ on SNS, so they turned to me once the anger subdued. You ghosted all of us, and really it’s fate that brought me to that show of yours to pull you out.” the blonde ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. “I love you guys, but I’m not part of this anymore. I have my own business to deal with.”

 

Minhyuk left without another word and Hyungwon closed his eyes in an attempt to ignore the anger and frustration boiling inside him again. He didn’t want to think about the past, he was done and tired of how everyone only brought up the _bad_ side. He knew he could never truly escape it no matter how much he tried, but he was hoping at least that he could be good enough in WoNuTokki, good enough at the WoNuTokkI.M stage that things could be forgiven.

 

In a way, that mindset worked well enough for reuniting once Minhyuk brought him back, he and Shownu spoke nothing of the incident and went back to their usual platonic flirting and teasing with Wonho. Almost like nothing had happened.

 

The dancer worked his way to his feet and made his way back to his room, plopping onto his bed to find a message from his new gaming buddy waiting for him.

 

_15:31 -- kkukkyung: i’ve got a bit of free time in a couple hours, are you down for some quick matches then?_

 

_18:45 -- ceichuu: oh i’m so down_


End file.
